


Bee's Schnees Reunited

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bee's Schnees - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Emotional reunion, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: As if by divine intervention, three girlfriends reunite in Mistral after the Fall of Beacon, and decide to spend the night together like old times.





	Bee's Schnees Reunited

After a long, boring flight from the home that became her personal hell, Weiss arrived in the outer City of Mistral. Weiss had tried to contact her teammates in the hopes of reuniting and heading to Haven where the people behind the Fall of Beacon had originated, but nobody was answering back. Unless Weiss was lucky enough to find allies to trust, she was going to be alone in her mission.

As Weiss was wandering through the downtown market of the city, her fancy dress made her stick out like a sore thumb, catching the attention of many citizens. Weiss thought about buying an outfit that made her blend in with the crowd, but she had very limited funding now and couldn't be wasting it on frivolous items, so for now, she was only able to window shop. She passed by a booth selling some of the clothes that were commonplace in Mistral. One of the outfits was a black and yellow dress, with white outlines around the rims of the dress. Those two colors wrapped together with traces of white reminded Weiss of her two girlfriends, whom Weiss was unable to talk to for several months.

_"Blake...Yang...I don't know where you two are, but I hope you're doing all right. I just wish I knew. I'd gladly give up every cent I have on me to see you two again, or even just to hear your voices."_

While lamenting about her team, she heard a motorcycle approach behind her and park near another booth, which didn't please the booth owner.

"You can't park that thing here!" yelled one of the store owners. "Get out of here!"

"Relax, dude!" said the rider. "I'm only going to be here for a minute!"

_"That voice!"_ thought Weiss. _"Either I'm going crazy or that was--"_

"Leave or I'll make you leave!" yelled the owner.

"Put one hand on my bike and you're going to need at least THREE prosthetics, shithead!" said the hotheaded rider.

Weiss turned around to see a familiar blonde face with her hair burning up and about to rip a new asshole into the store owner.

"Yang?" said Weiss. "Is that really you?"

Yang turned around and was shocked to see her tiny girlfriend standing just a few feet across from her. Yang dropped the store owner and ran over to hug Weiss.

"Weiss!" said Yang. "It's great to see you again! I can't believe you made it to Mistral!"

"Same here!" said Weiss, overjoyed to finally see a familiar face again. "Are you traveling to Haven as well?"

"Yeah. I got a letter from Ruby a few days ago; her, Uncle Qrow, and Team JNPR are already in Haven."

"Ruby is in Haven as well? That's wonderful! It means we're all almost together again!"

"Yeah," said Yang, losing her enthusiasm at knowing who the missing piece of Team RWBY was. "Almost..."

Yang and Weiss walked around the market, catching up on their hiatus, although there wasn't much for either of them to say. It could easily be summed up as Weiss being a prisoner in her own home, and Yang being a prisoner of her mental and physical limitations. Yang was happy to be reunited with one of her girlfriends, but it was also a reminder that her other girlfriend was still AWOL.

They were walking past the food section of the market. Being near the sea port, the markets were full of fishermen selling their fresh catches, causing the market to smell like the ocean air.

"I bet she would have loved this place," said Yang. "I can just imagine her now, staring at one of these big fish with stars in her eyes, pulling out her wallet and demanding--"

"The freshest and biggest catch you have!" yelled someone close by.

Yang and Weiss turned around to see a Faunus anxiously waiting for her order to be arranged. Weiss gasped and knew who this Faunus with the white coat and black cat ears was.

As Blake was buying her fish, she sensed someone suspicious behind her. She turned around and felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest at the sight of her two girlfriends, whom she hadn't seen in over half a year, staring back at her. The three girlfriends all stared at each other in an awkward silence, not exactly sure what to say or where to go from here.

"Um...hey," said Blake meekly, afraid of how they were going to react. Weiss waved hello, but Yang stared at her with a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes, about to break out in tears.

"Yang...I...I..."

Yang suddenly ran up to Blake and gave her a big hug just like with Weiss.

"Welcome back, Blake!" said Yang. Blake cried and hugged Yang back, along with Weiss.

"I take it you're here to reach Haven as well?" asked Weiss.

"You too, huh?" said Blake. "I came with my family to take back the White Fang away from Adam and the rest of the clan. We heard there might be something going down at Haven Academy, so I split off to investigate myself."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Yang. "Now that the three of us are together, let's get to Haven!"

"It's starting to get late," said Weiss. "How about the three of us get to a hotel and rest for the night?"

#

"Not much of a room, don't you think?" said Yang, plopping down on the one and only bed. Their room consisted of only the bed -- a single twin size -- and a nightstand; clearly this was more of a motel room meant for one person staying overnight. Not that Yang was going to complain about sharing a bed with her girlfriends, but this "hotel" was not the usual standard accommodation for a Schnee.

"It's all I could afford right now," said Weiss. "My finances have been cut short with my ties to my father severed."

"I still appreciate it," said Blake, kissing Weiss on the cheek. "It's more than what I deserve."

"Well," said Yang, "let's make ourselves comfortable, shall we?"

The three of them quickly changed into their pajamas and sat cross legged on the bed. The three of them caught up on everything that's happened over the past several months, and if any of them were able to contact Ruby and the others on their progress towards Haven.

"All I got was the letter," said Yang. "It's amazing how hard it is to keep in touch with one of the damn towers out."

"At least we know she's all right," said Weiss. "Tomorrow we'll go to the academy and find her. Team RWBY will be reunited!"

"Yeah!" said Yang, fist bumping with Weiss. Yang and Weiss were excited to get the team together again, but Blake was grabbing her pajamas and looked like she was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"What's the matter with you, Blake? Do you NOT want the team back together?"

"Of course I do!" said Blake. "It's just...would you honestly still want me around after what I've done?"

"We can't be Team RWBY without the B!" said Yang.

"And I'm sure Ruby would be more than happy to see you," said Weiss.

"So, no more tears, all right kitty-cat?" said Yang, trying to wipe the tears away from Blake's eyes.

"Yang...I'm sorry," said Blake. "I'm sorry I ran away from you. I'm sorry I ran away from all of you. I just...I didn't want to lose any more friends because of my connections with the White Fang. But I should have been there for you! I should have...."

"You're not the only one whose guilty of abandoning the team," said Yang, crying as well. "If I wasn't too busy wallowing in self-pity and scared to fight again, I could have helped Ruby on her way to Haven, or help Weiss get out of Atlas. I failed as a sister and a girlfriend."

"Enough!" said Weiss, frustrated to see her girlfriends crying over this nonsense. "This isn't anybody's fault! We've all had our setbacks, but the important thing is we've overcome our problems and we're getting back together! Tomorrow we'll find Ruby, reunite Team RWBY, and we're going to avenge everyone we've lost at Beacon! Tonight is going to be a happy night! Do I make myself clear, ladies?"

Seeing Weiss burst out in anger made Yang and Blake chuckle. Despite being the "ice queen," when Weiss got angry, she was more heated than even Yang at her worst. It was one of the many reasons Yang and Blake loved Weiss so much.

"That's why we love you, Weissy," said Yang as her and Blake kissed Weiss on her cheeks. "You know, since it's just the three of us right now, we can...."

Yang rubbed her cold robot hand on Weiss' thigh, causing Weiss to blush from the sensation.

"Really?" said Weiss. "Is this really the time though?"

"Why not?" said Blake, rubbing Weiss' other thigh. "It has been a long time since we got to enjoy each other like this."

"And tell us you haven't been thinking of doing the same!" said Yang.

The two girls kept rubbing Weiss' legs as they each took a different side of her neck and sucked gently with their lips. Weiss was blushing redder than an apple thinking about the nights she wished she had her girlfriends for more sexual needs.

"There MAY have been some nights where I felt...needy," said Weiss. "But girls, is now really the best time when we...need to..."

If Weiss was the girl when they first started dating, she would have easily rejected their notions for reasons ranging from "it's a school night" to just not feeling comfortable doing it. But after everything Weiss had been through these past several months, she wasn't going to be the same old ice queen again.

"Oh, fuck it!" yelled Weiss. "Honestly, I've been needing this for too God damn long!"

Weiss suddenly grabbed Yang and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Weiss didn't want to break off even for a second, but needed to so her girlfriends could assist in disrobing her and each other.

"I guess we'll let our snow princess go first?" asked Yang.

"Works for me," said Blake.

After all three discarded their clothes off the bed, Yang positioned herself behind Weiss and fondled her breasts, pinching Weiss' nipples while kissing the back of her neck.  Blake gave Weiss a deep kiss on the lips, then kissed various parts of Weiss' body as she made her way down to her lower lips. Weiss had her arms wrapped around Yang as Yang and Weiss were in a deep kiss, fondling each other's tongues; Blake separated Weiss' legs to get a good view of Weiss' vagina, already drenched from her girlfriends teasing her before. She also noticed Weiss forming quite a sizable bush above it, which was surprising to Blake as she knew Weiss was the kind of girl to keep her bikini area clean.

"Have you not shaved in months?" asked Blake, forcing Weiss to break off her kiss with Yang.

"I didn't shave as a reminder to not be like the snobbish rich girl my father tried to make me!" said Weiss.

"You really aren't the same ice queen anymore, are you Weissy?" said Yang.

"Damn right I'm not!"

"But you'll always be our snow princess," said Yang, going back to kissing her beautiful girlfriend.

Blake gently sucked on Weiss' clit while placing two of her fingers into Weiss' pussy, causing Weiss to moan loudly inside Yang's mouth. It didn't take long before Blake was able to make Weiss cum; Weiss squirted a heavy load onto Blake's face and created a big stain on the bedsheets.

"I don't think I've ever seen you squirt so much," said Blake, licking Weiss’ cum off her lips. "How long has it been, Weiss?"

"Weeks," replied Weiss. "Let's leave it at that."

Blake scooped up some of Weiss' juices on her two fingers and placed them in Yang's mouth so she can get a taste as well.

"Mmmm," said Yang. "As sweet as ever."

"No bitter jokes this time?" asked Weiss. It was somewhat of a running gag for Yang to talk about how the bitter rich girl had such sweet nectar.

"Not tonight, my snow princess," said Yang, giving Weiss a soft kiss on the lips. Blake noticed a tear run down Yang's cheek.

"Yang?" said Blake. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Yang. "I'm just really happy to be with my girlfriends again."

"I think our big hothead should go next," said Weiss.

"Of course," said Blake.

Weiss turned around and gave her tall girlfriend another kiss, then shifted down as she placed her mouth over one of Yang's breasts and fondled the other in her hand. Weiss was jealous of Yang's bigger size at first, but the jealousy subsided when Weiss got to enjoy her tall girlfriend's boobs for herself. As Weiss sucked and fondled Yang, Weiss took her other hand and rubbed Yang's outer labia, teasing Yang's clit with her thumb. As Weiss took control of Yang's front, Blake got behind Yang and bit down on Yang's neck. Having a semblance to take the pain, Yang loved it when Blake bit down with her sharp teeth.

"Fuck I love you girls!" said Yang, her body and mind in pure ecstasy thanks to her amazing girlfriends. "It can't get any better than this!"

"Oh yes it can," said Blake. Blake covered two of her fingers in a heavy amount of saliva and coated the rim of Yang's anus. Once Yang was properly lubed, Blake plunged her two fingers into Yang, causing Yang to moan loudly. Yang wrapped one arm around each of her girlfriends, grabbing their hair as they went to town on her, sending her body and mind to paradise.

It wasn't long until Yang came on Weiss' hand, making an even bigger stain than Weiss did. Weiss held up her hand as all three girls took turns tasting Yang.

"You girls are amazing," said Yang. "I couldn't ask for better girlfriends than you."

"Neither could I," said Weiss, giving Yang another soft kiss.

"Well, time for our bookworm to get her turn."

Weiss and Yang were getting into position to please Blake, but Blake suddenly tried to shift away from her girlfriends.

"What now?" asked Yang.

"Do you...do you really think I deserve a turn?" said Blake.

"Not this again. Blake, whatever problems is plaguing you over what happened, I forgive you!"

"But why? After everything I've done...how can you just forgive me like this?"

Clearly not getting the message, Yang grabbed Blake and held her face to face, starting directly into her amber eyes.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, you fucking dunce!" yelled Yang.

"Hey now!" said Weiss. "That's my line!"

"Yang...Weiss...thank you," said Blake, a few tears coming down her face as she gave Yang a passionate kiss.

"You're welcome, kitty-cat," said Yang. "Now I know how much you like it rough, but we don't have some of the toys we used to have. Guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Wait," said Weiss. "I do have at least one toy."

Weiss went over to her briefcase and pulled out a simple light blue vibrator. Seeing that old toy caused Yang to laugh.

"You actually brought that with you?" asked Yang.

"This baby is the only reason I didn't go crazy and kill my own family," said Weiss.

Yang stood up and positioned her legs around Blake, rubbing her clit against Blake's. Weiss laid next to Blake and used the tip of her vibrator to tease Blake's clit on the slow setting. Blake gripped the bedsheets hard to keep herself from spasming out from the intense amount of pleasure she was receiving, biting her lips to keep from screaming loud enough for the city to hear.

"Why so mum, kitty-cat?" said Yang. "Let's hear you scream!"

"Maybe I need to amplify this," said Weiss, teasing switching the vibrator from slow to fast.

"Please, no!" said Blake in-between breaths. "I don't think I can--"

Her argument was moot as Weiss quickly switched to the fast setting and caused Blake to let out an ecstatic moan that sounded like she was purring; Yang and Weiss always got a kick out of getting their Faunus girlfriend to purr. Being teased this much by her girlfriends was like torture to Blake, but it wasn't like she was had anything to complain about it. Blake gave one final yelp as she orgasmed hard, deepening the love stains on the sheets even further.

With all three girls getting their fair share of love making, they quickly discarded the ruined bed sheet and cuddled together tightly underneath the blanket.

"That was amazing," said Weiss. "I really needed that.

"It's been long overdue," said Yang. "I haven't felt that good in ages, and it'll be even better when we meet Ruby tomorrow."

"I just hope all goes well," said Blake.

"Whatever happens tomorrow," said Weiss, "I'm just glad to be back with you two."

"Seconded," said Yang, kissing her girlfriends.

"Thirded," said Blake, kissing her girlfriends.

The three girls snuggled and peacefully went to sleep, happy to be reunited.


End file.
